


Are You Scared?

by WordsLeftUnspoken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6x16, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, M/M, emotion heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsLeftUnspoken/pseuds/WordsLeftUnspoken
Summary: Theo's the one who raised that Liam always gets angry when he's scared. Then he realizes Liam's always angry at him. The thought drives him crazy until he confronts the beta one night with a need for answers. Things get heated in more ways than one.Takes place a while after 6x16 - Triggers.





	Are You Scared?

Theo pulls his truck into the driveway of Liam’s house and instantly hates himself for it. He turned off the headlights a little while down the street, just in case anyone is home and notices him drive in. Liam must know he’s here because he had to have heard the unmistakable crunch of tires on gravel. He lets himself pretend for awhile, hands still tightly gripping the steering wheel, mentally asking over and over what the hell he thinks he’s doing. He doesn’t have a good answer, except that it’s been too many days waking up with the same question throbbing through his synapses and one way or another this needs to stop. He wants answers. He _needs_ answers.

So he tries to shut off the constant screaming in his head to stay away, stay alone, and unlocks the doors and gets out. The slam of the truck door is like a bomb in the silent night, and his constant state of hyperawareness makes every cricket, footstep, and rustle of leaves achingly urgent. He reaches the door, and checks over his shoulder one last time to make sure he hasn’t been followed. It’s not any one person he’s worried about, it’s just force of habit at this point.

He takes a final determined breath and raises his hand to knock when the door swings open. Liam stands there, a smirk half-developed on his face, oddly still wearing his regular clothes. Theo stares. It’s the middle of the night. Shouldn’t he be in pyjamas or something?

“I wasn’t sure if you were going to sit out there the rest of the night or actually come in,” Liam begins, and observes his immobile stature with a raised eyebrow. “And now I’m getting even more certain that you drove over here to do absolutely nothing.”

Theo glares at him, the safest response, and wordlessly walks inside.

He’s been spending and inordinate amount of time at Liam’s house lately, and so it isn’t extraordinarily unusual that he showed up on a Thursday evening and strolled right into the basement lounge like he knows where everything is. He does.

What is unusual is that he doesn’t say a word even after Liam has walked into the room behind him and closed the door. He knows he looks off because Liam takes one glance at him and furrows his brows.

“What’s going on?” he asks cautiously, walking further into the room towards Theo, looking weirded out.

He swallows, and sets his jaw without thinking. He really doesn’t know how to do this, and if there’s one thing Theo hates, it’s uncertainty and emotion wrapped into one package of vulnerability.

Oh, fuck it.

“You remember how I told you in the car how people only feel one emotion at once? And how you’re always getting angry because you’re really scared?”

Liam bristles and it makes Theo want to smile. He hates being told he’s scared about anything just as much as Liam does apparently. When the beta doesn’t answer (probably because he doesn’t want to admit to feeling fear) he gets impatient.

“Are you telling me you can’t remember the conversation that happened less than two weeks ago, or that you never feel fear? Because I’ll call bullshit on both of those faster than you breathe.”

“Yes, I remember,” Liam finally snaps, and Theo can feel the anger radiating off him. He always gets a little bit high off those chemo signals. They generally mean they’re going to punch each other and that is a dance he’s come to crave. He understands how ridiculous he is.

“So, I’m just going to out on a limb here and say you’re generally angry with me.” Theo ventures, aware that there’s a tone of obnoxious arrogance in his voice and not bothering to do anything about it.

“Yeah, what gave you that impression?” Liam asks sarcastically.

“Well I mean you broke my nose twice, and then again for no apparent reason other than to enjoy yourself,” Liam snorts, interrupting, and Theo glares at him. “Then of course there’s the numerous punches, kicks, insults, threatening to send me back to Hell, and offering to use me as bait that one time.”

The beta at least has the decency to look ashamed at the inclusion of that last example.

“I mean, you said it first,” he mumbled, scuffing the ground with his foot. He genuinely looks upset though, which was not what Theo was intending with all this. Sometimes he has to double take that he actually cares about what another person is feeling. The whole concept is so foreign. He pokes Liam once on the shoulder to get him to look at him.

“But you didn’t do it,” he ventures, eyebrows up, and quirks his mouth. “You saved my life.”

Liam smiles a bit, presumably at the memory, or maybe at the fact that Theo Raeken is actually trying to cheer him up.

“Apparently I’m just terrible at following through on promises,” he smirks. And there’s Liam back.

“So moving on from one of your many faults, I was thinking-”

“Duck and cover,” Liam mutters, earning another glare from Theo, and making him remember how Liam once told him his face would get stuck that way. Untrue. No matter what, he’d always be able to have a smug face, he’s relatively certain of that.

“ _I was thinking_ ,” he begins again, “that since you’re passionately angry with me the large majority of the time-”

Liam shifts his weight, looking uncomfortable, finally understanding where this is going.

“-I guess that would make you incredibly scared of me.”

He wasn’t expecting to greeted with silence. He was expecting an emphatic refusal to even talk about it, possibly some snide comment about how everyone is scared of him because he’s still a monster, and likely a punch to accompany both. Instead Liam’s just staring at him like he’s a bit broken, like he’s being asked to confront something he doesn’t want to think about.

Liam seems to struggle with an answer, and Theo’s just curious now. He takes a step forward and examines his face, but his proximity only seems to make the situation worse because Liam starts to pick at his fingers with discomfort.

“I don’t know,” he says quietly, refusing to look at him.

Theo wasn’t expecting raw honesty. He doesn’t know what to do with this. He tries to avoid it because feelings like these are volatile. And for him, these feelings are deep inside a vault that he tries to forget the combination to. Unlocking it can make him vulnerable and in his experience, vulnerability is usually a death sentence. For once in his life, for this one person in his life, he’ll try to tread carefully.

“What don’t you know?” Liam looks a bit surprised at the softness of his voice, it’s not something Theo lets happen often. “You mean you don’t think my theory is right?’

Liam chews on the inside of his cheek and still won’t look him in the eye. “No, I think that makes sense. It fits me.”

Theo furrows his brow. “Then what?” When he doesn’t respond, the Chimera huffs, trying to be patient. “Alright, let’s start with an easy one then. Are you scared of me because I could kill you and hurt you and generally try to make your life Hell, no pun intended?”

He asked this first because he assumed it was obvious. There wasn’t a person in Beacon Hills who didn’t think he was dangerous, a force to be reckoned with, and relentless killing machine who glorified in slaughtering anyone he could get their hands on. Considering his track record, this really should be a no-brainer. So why was he hesitating?

Something clicked. Liam didn’t think Theo was going to do any of that to him. And he was right. He would punch the werewolf, but only until he couldn’t take it anymore, because he drove him crazy and it was their ‘thing’ but he didn’t think he would ever be capable of hurting him past the point of no return. Not anymore. And it went against every gene created for him, but he couldn’t kill Liam. There was no way he would ever let that happen. But he never told him that, never told _anyone_ that – he’d barely admitted it to himself. It wasn’t possible that anyone trusted him again not to kill or seriously injure. It couldn’t be possible.

Theo realizes how long it’s been silent and stares at Liam before walking towards him until they’re probably closer than socially acceptable. He looks down at the beta with eyes that he knows are desperate, desperate to know if there’s someone alive who can read his soul.

“Look at me,” he whispers, and as if he doesn’t have a choice, Liam’s eyes snap up and lock with his. He looks a little like he’s drowning and Theo has the most ridiculous and overwhelming urge to brush some hair out of his eyes. He digs his nails into his palm instead and takes a breath. He tries to prepare for the worst.

“Are you scared that I’m going to kill you?”

“Well you do really seem to like punching my face and ripping my t-shirts.” Liam whispers.

“Liam.” He breaks eye contact again, like it’s just too much. He takes a shuddering breath and closes his eyes for a moment. Theo can’t breathe.

“No,” Liam breathes, staring at his feet in disbelief. “I’m not scared you’re going to kill me anymore.” He looks up at Theo, eyes-wide as if he’s terrified by the fact he’s no longer terrified. “I’m not even scared you’d hurt me; not really hurt me.”

Theo swallows and is aware that his mouth opened the smallest amount in shock. He stares into Liam’s eyes examining them for any signs of deception, but only finds wonder and confusion. He asked the question, but he didn’t actually expect to hear those words come out of Liam’s mouth. The existence of them now changes everything for Theo. Someone is alive who knows him – as much as he’s ever let anyone know him – and they’re not scared he’ll kill them. Liam is still staring, looking at him like his eyes have the answers he seeks, and maybe they do.

“When did I stop being scared of you like that?” he whispers with the same air of confusion.

Theo can’t stop the corners of the mouth raising in a half smile.

“I don’t know,” he admits, aware that his voice is way lower and gravelly than it probably should be. “I didn’t actually think that was even possible.”

Liam smiles, and it still baffles him how easy it is for the werewolf to smile. Theo usually has to make a conscious decision to move his mouth that way. The only times where it’s been second nature was with his sister and when he’s with-

He drops his gaze. Dangerous thoughts. Unavoidable thoughts.

“You said you weren’t scared of me ‘like that’.” Theo finally looks up to find Liam’s cheeks have flushed and that he’s once again studying the ground intently. “I mean you’re always ready to rip my head off, so my theory still makes sense if you’re scared of me. But if it’s not that I’ll hurt you, then why?”

He hesitates, then gently raises his chin to force Liam to look at him. His eyes are challenging, daring him to ask the questions dying to roll off his tongue. The intensity of it makes his breath catch and freeze for a second, content to just bask in this electric feeling. But it’s not enough anymore. He needs to know the truth – all of it. So he steels himself for anything, lowers his head so their gazes lock and whispers,

“How are you scared of me, Liam?”

Silence has always been Theo’s best friend in life, but right now he wants it to shatter. All he can hear is their breathing and heartbeats, both racing faster than they should be. He realizes he hasn’t moved his fingers on Liam’s chin and why hasn’t he moved them, why hasn’t _Liam_ moved them, why hasn’t Liam answered him?

The beta opens his mouth just enough for his tongue to peek out and wet his lips and Theo’s eyes lock on it without thinking. He drags his eyes away to see Liam with an odd expression that flickers, barely there, like if that was a test, he failed. Or maybe he passed. Two can play at this game. He bites his lower lip lightly and is slammed when Liam’s gaze follows it and his pupils dilate. Trying not smile, he lets the flesh fall back into place slowly through his teeth and bring both lips into his mouth to wet them before sucking on the top one. Liam looks utterly hypnotized and fire flows through his veins.

His fingers under Liam’s chin drag across smooth skin to his jaw and his eyelids flutter before he makes a visible effort to keep them open. Theo can’t help but draw closer and ask again in whisper,

“How are you scared of me?”

He hears the beta’s heart stutter and his eyes turn to electricity, sending shocks down Theo’s spine.

“I’m scared of you because of this,” Liam says, a warning, and then he’s on him, and his lips are on Theo’s and the fire is _everywhere_ and he just wants to burn. It’s not gentle or delicate, it’s desperate, and right now Theo wouldn’t have it any other way. He just wants. He wants to touch so he does, his hands roaming up and down Liam’s body, feels his muscles and digs his nails in and pulls his hair so hard that Liam groans into the kiss and the vibrations and sound drive him wild. Liam’s exploring, leaving a trail of goosebumps everywhere he touches until every inch is nothing but sensation. Every time he thinks the kiss can’t get any dirtier Liam does something with his tongue and Theo feels a little bit of himself fall apart.

One hand finds his face and his touch there is gentle in comparison. The Chimera runs his fingers along every part of it, memorizing because somewhere in his brain there’s screaming that this feels too good and it can’t be real. He runs his fingers down the side of his neck, just barely touching, and Liam shivers. This kind of power makes Theo weak in the knees because he needs Liam just as much as Liam needs him and it’s intoxicating.

He’s trying so hard to stay quiet, but Liam pulls away to gasp for air and he whimpers at the lack of contact. Liam grabs the back of Theo’s head to pull him closer again just as he yanks forward on the beta’s shirt. Liam buries his face in his neck and starts kissing there like now he’s started he can’t bring himself to stop. Theo’s breathing is ragged and Liam’s tearing these desperate noises out of him as he moves toward his pulse. He bites down and pleasure explodes and Theo lets out a moan, regretting it almost immediately because he sounds ridiculous but he can’t _fucking_ help it. He can feel Liam smiling against his skin and Theo corrects himself; that imprint burned into his skin and memory makes it all worth it. His tongue soothes the spot and Theo realizes how hard he’s gripping Liam’s shirt. He wants payback for that noise ripped out of him and considers ripping the t-shit for old times sake, but they will eventually have to leave this room and it would look a little suspicious if Liam was shirtless and one of his parents came home. However, it gives him an idea.

He makes himself let go of the shirt and maneuvers Liam’s lips off his neck so he can look in his eyes because he wants to watch those embers turn to lava. It’s still a jolt seeing that level of passion and want and knowing his eyes are echoing them like they’re feeding off each other. He tries to even out his breathing, fails, and quickly gives up because he wants this chaos. Slowly he runs his hands down his chest, running fingers over his nipples just to make him squirm. With a smirking smile he reaches the hem of his shirt and runs both his hands underneath it to roam the hot skin underneath. He touches everything because he can and holy shit because _he wants_. Liam’s head falls back at the feeling of skin on skin contact exposing his throat and Theo can’t help it, he runs his tongue up from his Adam’s apple to the top and is rewarded with a shiver and the beautiful sound of overstimulation. Liam brings his head forward again and presses his forehead together with Theo’s, panting. Theo really can’t say he’s doing much better either; breathing hard, and like he can’t think properly, he can just feel. So he touches and explores and then he explodes because Liam’s hands are traveling up his back underneath his shirt and his fingers are leaving sparks behind. He grips Liam’s skin, the only thing that feels real and solid right now, and lets the sensations wash over him in waves.

“Breathe,” Liam whispers, and it’s the first thing either of them has said since the kiss, but not the first sound. Theo realizes he’s holding his breath and lets it out in a gush as endorphins flood his system. He buries his face in the space between neck and shoulder and rides it all out. Liam’s hands are firm as they find all the nooks and crannies and muscles and Theo’s not 100% sure how Liam’s remained standing when he was doing this to him because Theo’s legs might give out. He’s floating and then suddenly nails are digging into his back and carving lines into his skin and hell if Theo isn’t in for that shit. He groans in pleasure and Liam chuckles quietly as if he’s figured him out, which apparently he has. The beta lowers his head to lick across his collar bone before scratching from his lower back around his sides and then digs in. At first Theo was okay with just growling curses under his breath, but as the nails find home deep inside flesh he bites down on the skin below him. Liam lets out a broken moan before he shuts himself up. Theo finally releases him and grins smugly. Apparently Liam is just the same as him. He really shouldn’t be shocked when their flirting generally consists of beating each other up that their foreplay would be at least somewhat similar.

“Shut up,” Liam mutters weakly, but Theo can feel him smiling into his shoulder too.

“Never,” he promises, before pressing a wet kiss to the spot he bit down on. It sounds like a vow.

They press their foreheads together, just breathing each other’s air before Liam reaches up to kiss him on the lips again. He knows it hasn’t been long, but they’ve been exploring each others’ bodies so long it feels like the first time. Maybe it just feels like the first time because now they’re almost tender. No tongue, just quick pecks that turn to pulls, Theo snaking his arms around his waist still under his shirt, refusing to leave that feel of skin.  Liam apparently feels the same way as his hands grasp his shoulders, almost dragging Theo’s shirt half-off. The kisses are gentler, but it can’t really feel gentle when there’s so much adrenaline still spiking their blood, making every sensation feel amplified. Inevitably someone opens their mouth inviting the other deeper and once again they’re falling. The dark of the room, the passing of the cars occasionally lighting the interior up for an instant, the sound of two heartbeats and nothing more; it all feels so intimate and Theo never wants this feeling to stop. He finally feels safe. And yeah, maybe it has something to do with the fact that if something came and tried to kill him he knows he’d have Liam with him to help kick it’s ass, but more just about Liam himself. Theo is chaos, and he knows that. But he also knows that he’s found someone who knows that too, and still wants him. Liam makes everything fall way, and normally that would make him terrified and disoriented but with him it just feels right. Theo kisses him and realizes he’s smiling. For once, he doesn’t feel embarrassed, he doesn’t feel exposed, he doesn’t want to hide it. He just keeps smiling and kisses harder because he feels Liam smiling against him just as much as he is.

**Author's Note:**

> This episode broke me in the best possible way. I just couldn't help it with the happy ending. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
